Many electronic devices have common components, making dual use devices potentially a way of saving costs. Differing physical requirements, however, often make obtaining these potential savings impractical. For instance, cellular phones and personal computers (PCs) both have display screens, programmable general purpose processors and memory for storage. It would seem desirable to have an electronic device that could function both as a cellular phone and a PC by using a common display screen, a common processor and a common memory, thereby saving on hardware costs. The problem is keyboard input of text. In a PC, text input is typically facilitated by a full size key board, i.e., one the size of a typewriter keyboard, with individual keys that are sufficiently large, and spaced apart, that an average adult, skilled in the art of typing, may touch type on such a keyboard using all ten of their distal phalanges, i.e., all their fingers and thumbs.